


【FF14|于桑】命运借道而行（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [39]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *4.1以后的IF，起源于以前的一个推测：如果超越之力被当做灾祸的起源。超越时间能回溯过去、跨越语言壁垒能窃听人心，甚至超越生命、僭越规律，再到人为制造，形成“有超越之力的是上等人”的观点，和普通人发生矛盾。这是我在玩4.3-4.4期间的脑洞，和现在5.0某反派的说法没有关系。*含一点点R18内容，未成年人勿入。*主要角色死亡。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【FF14|于桑】命运借道而行（END）

【1】

桑克瑞德在石之家厨下找了找，闻闻罐子里的味道，回头朝屋里喊了句：“你要不要咖啡？”

于里昂热久不到石之家来，对石之家里究竟还存着怎样的咖啡一概不知，桑克瑞德问他，他那颗埋在灯下的脑瓜子点动得还不如一张被翻过去的纸剧烈。

拂晓血盟之剑、之盾、之眼多重角色担当的男人，一顿滴滴答答厨下打点，往于里昂热面前摆了个杯子。受那四溢清香蛊惑，于里昂热欣然取之，看也不看，凑在唇边。

他喝了一脸的咖啡豆。

他在男人的笑声中定睛一看，杯中尽然不是咖啡，只是成堆的咖啡豆罢了。始作俑者拈走几颗丢进嘴里咬得生脆：“泡着麻烦，像我一样这么咬着吃吧。”

“身居安乐所，还以山野流浪汉的方式餐饮，说真的，桑克瑞德……不是我要求你举止优雅，适当时，不必总将自己置于条件苛刻的心境里。”

“唔唔唔。差不多行了。”

于里昂热扬起脸来，髯边一块墨迹格外惹眼：“你这一口吃了几颗？”

“四五颗吧。”

“今晚你是不想睡了。”

“不会打扰你的。”

“不知芙·拉敏得知你这么浪费咖啡豆会作何感想。”

“一边感慨我像个小孩一边去置办新的咖啡豆，然后就会磨成粉给我们备着，而我只会被塔塔露责备而已。”

“这是何苦。”

桑克瑞德一只手撑在于里昂热头侧，另一手则晃晃盛满咖啡豆的瓦杯，目光穿过于里昂热垂下的发丝，透到桌面的纸上：“反正你想看懂它们也得花很多功夫。”

“我不懂的是拉尔戈的徽记会在与拉尔戈信仰无关的地区出现。它的边缘并不完整，轮廓亦不清晰，现今的信徒会将它视作亵渎。”

“不管它就是了。”

男人说得轻巧，让于里昂热古怪地回望上来：“你让我对一座可能被狂热信徒焚毁的古迹坐视不管。”

“可能比这还要简单：我在试着救你的命。”

“嗯，令人费解。”

“不如你跟我说说，”桑克瑞德从精灵身侧闪开，于里昂热终于也从男人还有点冰凉和山野荒芜的气息中脱身，“你从哪弄来这些图和资料的。”

“库尔札斯北部。”

“雪景挺好看的不是。”

于里昂热无视男人的聒噪。“雪洞崩塌后显出的入口，照前人书载，那里有一处罪人之坟。”

他描述自己进入雪洞后看到的景象：冰壁厚重，掘开下层，冰壁就成了水晶壁。他惊叹构成水晶的以太浓度，甚至有理由怀疑做出这片水晶壁的工匠具备连通以太之海的高水准魔法力。然而水晶壁太沉，在场的考古学者敲不开也不敢轻易破坏它。

他给桑克瑞德看考古队画下的画像，偌大的水晶壁前摞着不少同样是以太凝结成的大块水晶形同崩塌的王座，其间倒伏着一具骸骨。于里昂热遗憾兴叹，他们以为罪人之墓就是一方坟茔，不曾料想里面的骸骨并未封坟，为了进入存在水晶壁的深层而采取的挖掘冰壁行动损坏了这具骸骨，仅能通过检测仪确认水晶壁中另埋葬了一人。

“这毕竟是罪人的坟墓，根据罪人名录……陨落于此的罪人不论战斗力还是魔法都不容小觑，谁也无法保证击碎水晶壁的后果可控。”

“嗯，说得有道理。”

这男人的态度还是随性的，于里昂热有些看不过去，直起身体。

“希望你不要否认这番努力的意义。”

“噢？那你告诉我这到底有什么意义。”说话间桑克瑞德走到了满是资料的长桌对面，一条腿翘上桌边，靴子底还有黏着不祥暗红色的泥块，“我们就算再多管闲事也得有个限度。”

“我已接下探寻这段历史真相的使命。当这一切已被定罪，获罪根源却未被世界淘汰……应还有它存在的理由。命运若将它托付给我，便该思考它真正的存在意义和可用它获知到的不为人知之实。”

桑克瑞德的眉毛紧了又松。

“听起来和敏菲利亚真像啊，如果你是女孩的话，可能就要变成另一个她了吧。”

于里昂热不解，桑克瑞德又往嘴里扔了两颗咖啡豆。

“你吃了吗？这个咖啡豆。”

“没有。”

“那你就……”

那男人放下腿，从桌边爬起来摸了摸于里昂热的头发。

“……可以好好睡一觉，明天再想。”

于里昂热不情愿地应诺，两眼眨了眨，石之家就空荡荡地失去了桑克瑞德的踪影。

【2】

精灵从石阶上走来，见那男人就在大厅里，不自觉一阵忧虑。

桑克瑞德正在给大厅的吊灯换螺丝，嘴里叼着蜡烛，手中敲着小雕金锤，两条腿挂在人字梯旁。

“这颗螺丝不拧上就不能点灯……说了多少次。”男人含糊地抱怨，“赫利也不怕灯油漏出来。”

“大家不常注意，守家的女士们也力所不能及。家是如此，还得有个男人做顶梁柱。”

“你说的是普通人家，我们这可不是。当然，你不能让雅·修特拉真的像猫一样爬上来……”

他爬下人字梯，打量于里昂热几眼。

“以防万一，这几天赫利和库尔特内护送芙·拉敏回拉札罕去。”

“传言已经当真了，还是……”

“前两次骚动直奔着石之家来，她哪能受得了。不得不说太危险了……稍微看一看骚动蔓延的趋势就要捏把汗。你那边怎么样，分析出结果了吗？”

于里昂热想告诉对方他们刚确认大冰壁中那具另埋的遗体还能检测到以太活动的迹象，可才开口却听不到自己说了什么，只见桑克瑞德自顾自地点头。

“这是险棋，估计不到而已。就算你能破解一次人造的超越之力，也破解不了这么多人。可我想不通的是，不管超越之力是不是人造的都不能遗传，哪来优势人种一说？……还是……”他沉思一阵，恍然大悟，“十二迹调查会。”

于里昂热点头中带着沉痛，也惊讶地发觉自己思路畅通无阻，认识到十二迹调查会正能对上此时的学说，所谓持有特殊力量的人们聚在一起的特殊团体。敏菲利亚已远在第一世界也超出人类的存在范畴，更是对“超越者”的极大鼓舞。

尽管这种解读违背了她建立调查会的初衷，使用超越之力的目标也和十二迹调查会相差甚远，可她已经再也不能为自己辩解了。

桑克瑞德冷眼望着精灵。

“我知道你在想什么，你觉得我该怎么说？可能你比加雷安人更缺一只额头上，不，也许是头顶上的眼睛，好让你看穿所有未来。哪怕你看穿了也不可能事事顾全。”

“不可否认，我对掌控未来的愿望贪婪得如同锅中魔兽。”

“克制一下，否则这于事无补。”桑克瑞德搔搔后脑，扎紧了眼带，“冷静思考，别忘了你的本职。我去找阿雷恩瓦尔德谈谈。”

“稍等一下……”

“维护敏菲利亚的名誉倒是其次，现在重点是要保护好风口浪尖的人。”男人很快略过于里昂热身旁，“那些将人造超越之力附加到普通人身上的疯子盯上了芙朵拉。芙朵拉的想法倒是很容易看出来，阿雷恩瓦尔德能保证。可外头的声音实在是说不好……”

于里昂热猝然握住了桑克瑞德擦过的手臂，在男人投射来目光的右眼瞳中看到自己微微有点失措的脸，但他指不清自己失措何在。

“……别太担心。”桑克瑞德拍拍于里昂热的手背。

再见到桑克瑞德时，那男人蹲在厨下洗鱼。于里昂热急急赶来，还没张口，目光却被男人背上一大块喷溅式的红褐色斑点吸引。

“来不及了。”桑克瑞德也明白于里昂热在看什么，头都不回地语气淡漠。洗好的鳕鱼放在一旁，手里那条给男人捏得稳稳当当。他掰掉鱼鳍，掏出肝肺和胆，仗着掌心茧子厚，动作麻利，没两分钟就冲净鱼肚子里的血将鱼扔进筐子，拌上粗盐，“明天起我要出远门，说不准三四天内回不回得来。你在家要慎重着点，让大家别轻易出外露面。”

“你想怎么做？”

“去找他们制造新超越者的基地。阿拉米格那个基地是用不了了，可一定有人转移了研究成果。人造超越者一下子出现了这么多，还不只包括帝国人，这个基地可能就在艾欧泽亚境内。”

他从盐堆里抽出双手摊在于里昂热面前。手掌上沾满白花花的盐，从颜色和颗粒来看，这些盐品质上乘。

“这可是盐村的特产。你的表情不好看啊。”

“桑克瑞德……”精灵尽力斟酌而尽力口吻平和，刮走一点粗盐放在嘴里，咸苦里含出了鱼腥味来，“在操盘者将人心作为提线木偶的谋略面前，许多东西变得十分浅薄。如果我告诉你，我对这件事使用过星象占卜……而占卜结果已经指出你可能做出这个决定，并且前景并不乐观……”

桑克瑞德嗤笑着退一步，对着于里昂热上上下下看了好一会儿。

“这次的预言是什么？西天的黑兽，还是南洋下的巨鲸？不要骗我了于里昂热，你会采信的预言大多只描述现象，而我们总也不是被预言选中的人。”他在话中插入一句自语，说要到石之家内屋去收拾行李再休息会，一边将双臂泡进清水搓净，提起皮护臂，“明天开始我出去查，你要保护好持有超越之力的我们的英雄……”

于里昂热无言地追着男人的背影跟进内屋，也没受到后者阻止。房间比阿拉米格解放战期间于里昂热见到的冷清，许多不必要的东西都给男人丢掉了，而今也就几只箱子和些把打磨刀的器具摆在顺手位置，桑克瑞德会带进旅途的急救药与其他运用在特殊渠道的药剂瓶子塞得腰包满满当当。

两张椅子还摆在屋里桌边，于里昂热自觉地坐过去。桑克瑞德自己在一边忙活一阵子，他便安安静静等着。

不出言驱赶说明桑克瑞德早也预备着于里昂热要在这里就先前的话题深谈，那满是鱼腥的厨房毕竟不是适合聊重要内容的地方。于里昂热觉得自己同样不肯看着一筐子瞪得老大却没了焦点的鱼眼去说话——随着逐步拾回故国占星学托着星象吉凶祈祷，他开始介意周遭一切的寓意。

“我没什么可再说的。”桑克瑞德叠好腰包里的东西后终于面冲着精灵，却不肯老实使用椅子，只贴着桌沿靠坐，将椅背当做垫脚垫，“或者，你是有话要问我。”

“信者有信者的自持……如萨雷安的傲骨，占星学意为解读命运亦开拓命运，开拓不免与战斗相随。饶是世人愿吉星永驻，也须有凶星辅弼……”

桑克瑞德抱起双臂，从长顺的额发下一寸寸抬高右眼。当于里昂热说到想听桑克瑞德作为直面战斗之人的见解时，这单一边的目光像他的无铭一般锋利。

“我的见解可不好听，听完了你别伤心哦。”

“你说……”

“人们会区分敌友，以后的敌友之分就在于……有没有超越之力。”

于里昂热起先心跳还没有特别起伏。

然而数秒后，精灵读懂了男人面色里的严峻。

【3】

他扶着桌子起身，向桑克瑞德伸出手去。

“炎天座的均衡已不代表正义了吗？”

“正义不是想要就有的。”

“未免也太悲观。”

“我只是得做最坏打算。一种力量不能解读，来源为天定又能人造操控，在超越生命的边缘往来，是人们最想要的也最害怕的。于里昂热……阿拉米格的战争，芙朵拉和芝诺斯，已经向他们证明了这种优势。集结成群变作压迫者，这种事我们看得不少了。偏偏超越之力是相对最隐秘的一种，许多人并不了解它的真意，哪怕是十二迹调查会能集结到正当利用它的人也不多，而剩下没有真正理解超越之力能怎么用的人，突然被奉为优越的人种……如果是你，如果你是个平凡人，你怎么想？”他悲哀地精灵望来，“人造的超越之力也不能公平分给每个人，分得到的同样不是同一种力量。‘天选之人’的名号……很好听吧。”

他竖起手指，为于里昂热一根根数着：“最早的十二迹调查会，如今能证明它的组成是为大家对抗帝国提供支援的人很少很少，因为十二迹调查会是秘密的，而我们救世诗盟的主要成员起不了多大作用，我们在公众眼里就是十二迹调查会的帮凶，现在的拂晓血盟性质也没大改。阿雷恩瓦尔德倒是还有点余地，但他已经在袒护芙朵拉。最后是敏菲利亚，已成了行星代言人，对成立一个超越者统治阶层来说真是天生的好理由；而我们的英雄，则是力量的代表。”

桑克瑞德数完了，露出苦笑。

“当你出去申辩超越之力不是这么用的而人们问你，超越之力从哪来又该怎么用，为什么会存在……你怎么回答？”

他等了等，于里昂热没能挣脱沉默的荆棘丛。

“而我想争取先查到他们的组织。”

“……如果是敏菲利亚在这里……”

“别让我为这件事讨厌你。”

于里昂热如梦方醒，披着一身冷汗，面前凌乱的纸张纷飞，脚下一地碎石残垣。

“这就是被当做罪人的理由吗？”他追着从视线中远去的白色幻影问道，“要保护超越者中原本的无辜，所以站到人们的对立面上了吗？”

那影子走到即将被透进废墟的阳光蒸发干净的地方，回头来看了看于里昂热。

“我早就说过你不要多管闲事，再这么下去，你就会害死自己。”

这个影子仿佛冰棱做的剑，阳光一照，就融化成了水汽。

于里昂热不甘心地扯住飞在半空的纸，瞪视上面的画像。他们的考古队刨掉了一层水晶壁，里面的人影已经依稀可辨，但考古队部分成员针对到底要不要掘开水晶壁拿到这具遗体发生了争执。

「这是在历史上袒护超越者的极凶恶罪人，起出一具罪人的尸体到底有什么用？」

“真相是什么？”于里昂热猛地回身，扔掉这张纸和这些争吵的声音，“超越者意图成为人类的统治者，引发战争、滥用力量和践踏规则……普通人类奋起反抗，维护超越者的组织罪名已定，可是为什么……”

他面对一面镜子，镜子中的他对着镜子外的他缓慢翻开一张卡牌。

为什么要让他们承袭一个罪人的名字？为什么要冒着再引发战争、再被定罪的风险，试着给他们附加新的超越之力？

于里昂热想从镜子里拿出这张牌，却只碰到一团裹着尘埃的空气。

历史上的石之家是一片被封锁的废墟。

【4】

桑克瑞德疲倦地躺在皱巴巴的被单上。

“我不知道瓦尔岛到底安不安全……”

他翻了个身，点着于里昂热的胸膛。前一次高潮的余韵尚在，他便借着这点余波亲上精灵的乳尖，细细舔舐，另一只手安抚于里昂热同样没有静下去的性器，顺着血管纹路向上滑动。

“反抗的声音满含恐惧。”

可他们谁也没能用情事排解掉忧虑。就算于里昂热骤然起身掀翻这个男人重新施加对后穴肠壁的鞭刑，思绪也被“下一步该怎么办”牢牢锁住。

“于……于里昂热……”

白色的长发湿黏黏的，搭在被子上也贴着男人的胸口。于里昂热搓起一缕用嘴唇轻轻吻着，这么近的距离里能看得出这些发丝白中底层透着浅金。

“……万一……万一你发现……”

他还想吻遍桑克瑞德皮肤，为这男人快一个月在帝国与艾欧泽亚之间来回而杳无音信。于是他将桑克瑞德翻了半个身，扳着腿根架高男人的左腿，利用体位咬上对方手臂和肩膀。

“这个世界犯了错的话……还想守护它吗？”

于里昂热舔湿咬出的牙印，对着这一圈红痕努力思考。由于身下抽送不停，桑克瑞德重回欲海的身体发起了抖。

他还记得去搂紧对方，感受这点温热。

“是你想守护她留下的世界。”

“人们已经将她视为错误。”

于里昂热犹豫起来，也在桑克瑞德侧来的目光里找到自己与其呼应的恐惧。

他在离这个卧榻很远的地方渴望对桑克瑞德大叫，想叫醒远在卧榻上的于里昂热，让于里昂热补上一个深而沉重的吻，至少能令桑克瑞德闭嘴。

然而这两个人已成事实。

“你本来值得更好的……”

桑克瑞德还是说了出来。目睹这一切的精灵在远处捂着耳朵，挫败地蹲下身，不敢再看对面除交媾水声与低喘以外再无其他的死寂。过了几分钟他听到桑克瑞德在那边喊着找于里昂热要换洗的衣服，要喂给食果花鼠的坚果，又要能当食物来吃的肉。

许久后所有声音归于虚无，桑克瑞德扶着于里昂热的肩头。

“离真相越近，生命就越没有保障。很多人要用性命换一句真相，我劝你还是停下吧。”

“我的使命、我的使命……”精灵默念着，再念几次就成了吟唱咒语般的节奏，“这是我的使命。被赋予这一力量就为了探查真相，反抗命运，超越者和超越之力是——”

“原来如此，你被定义了这么使用它。那么你想过了吗，你在用它找到真相后，谁会使用这个真相？”

这男人用目光刺穿了于里昂热的心脏，但不等于里昂热答话，血色刺穿了这个男人的身躯。

【5】

石之家陷落了。于里昂热回不了头，只能向前方奔跑。

“放我下来。”

他权当桑克瑞德的要求是风在放肆，躲进暗处。

“放我下来，不然你的记录就白费了……谁能继承你看到过和记下来的东西？”

桑克瑞德在他背上扯他的头发，像个闹着要回家的小孩。

“你快回萨雷安去，萨雷安还可以帮你。”

然而于里昂热固执地持续奔跑，一分钟都不敢耽搁。天气助他们一臂之力，送来的是不见前路的暴雪，让他们与追兵拉开了很长的距离。

“如果不能扭转，就躲到地下去，等下一代……再下一代，等到人们忘记了超越者的战争，你的记录就能拿出来澄清这段历史。但是……”

桑克瑞德冒出了个有意思的念头，趴在精灵背上吃吃笑。

“你得活下来，记得结婚，然后生个小孩。给这个小孩起好名字，如果是男孩就叫路易索瓦吧？如果是女孩就叫穆恩……布瑞达……”

他从于里昂热的兜帽里提起视线，眨了眨眼。

“你看得清自己要去哪吗？”

“看得清。”

“不可能吧，雪这么大，天都黑了。”

于里昂热咬着嘴唇加快步子，沿着山崖和冰冻的河面前行，直到肺部被冰晶填满，呼吸器官都被冻结。

雪原上的熊在咆哮，长毛象夹在古鸟、冰狼与熊的战场中左右为难。

于里昂热捂住胸口，不自信地望着自己的手背，再往下是横在脚边的考古队清理出的骸骨。

他忽然记起这具骸骨被发现时的位置，踉跄两步，踢散了骨架，倒在水晶垒成的座台上。

这个罪人居然还能在肺部快被冰晶撑破的情况下召唤出这些水晶。于里昂热的手扑中了水晶壁，滑出一条长长的血手印。

他眯起眼看着这个血手印，不由得明白过来。

这是那名罪人的血手印——经过时光和冰雪冻结，在水晶壁上形同拉尔戈徽记的残迹。再仔细透过血迹朝水晶壁中看的话，还能看到另一个人的手也印在彼侧。

于里昂热吃力地眨着眼，对刺进后背的刀尖毫无感觉似地抬起头。

“原来是桑克瑞德……在这里啊。”

【6】

行凶者翻开这个精灵族的领子看了看，再扳过对方的脸颊，读出精灵脸侧上的刺青码号。

“‘于里昂热#1577’，持有超越之力类型为‘超越时间之力’。”这个人比对着自己的目标名单，画上红色标记，“目标已歼灭。”

他挨个检查雪洞内的尸体，确认考古队无一人幸存。只是在检查的手重新碰到那具还有点温热的精灵族尸体时，行凶者被自己头上垂下的一缕白发挡住了视线。

“……啧。全是一群疯子，还在造这种超越之力想颠覆历史。要是历史能被超能力颠覆，那还得了。”

他自嘲地摸摸脖子，随口问着那刚死去的精灵族。

“你们这些超越之力能让我不出生吗？”

回答是自然没有回答的，行凶者耸耸肩，收起古亚拉戈造型风格的剑。

雪洞外兀地刮起一阵疾风，直勾勾灌进洞里，行凶者便作势撸撸臂膀，假装自己很冷。尽管确认洞内已经没有活人可以看他演戏了，他仍旧念着“好冷、好冷”，不经意地向地上的白骨和厚厚的水晶壁先后投看了眼。

“罪人们。”男人冷笑了一声，顺手在水晶壁上沾着刚死者的血，沿着水晶壁中另一个男人的手掌轮廓补好手印的边线，“你说你们当年老实回家度个余生不就没这么多事了嘛。”

他耸耸肩起身，准备转身前又给冰壁下的手掌旁某个物件吸引了，观察好半天却看不出所以然来，只感觉那东西的色彩和自己的剑有点相似。

“算了。”

洞外又在刮风，天色发黑。想来又得刮一场暴雪。

男人觉得自己该赶紧走，省得像来时这样只能裹着雪花睡觉。

他跨过地上的白骨，没管自己踢到的是左腿骨还是右腿骨。长长的白骨咕噜咕地滚到前面，被他的下一步踩断成两截。

“桑克瑞德。”

男人吓了一跳，这回他真觉得冷了。

“谁喊我？……大白天的别吓人啊。”

END.


End file.
